Black Widow
by k8ln713
Summary: She's a notorious black widow, killing husband after husband because they screw with her. She's onto her sixth one, Edward. Can he be saved by a past love in time before he's completely caught in her web and is killed?


**AN: Hey everyone! So one, Happy Halloween! Two, I'm posting this via my phone bc guess what?! I got no electricity thanks to that bitch Hurricane Sandy. Though I could be worse off... Some homes not too far from me were destroyed bc of a fire & others were in a flood zone. So not having power is more of an annoyance, but at least I still have a home. So those who are affected by the hurricane like I am or are nowhere close to being hit by Sandy, be real thankful. To those hit badly by Sandy, you're in my thoughts and prayers.**

**Anyway here's my Halloween one shot. I really hope you like it. Any minor mistakes are my own... Not really gonna be anal about perfecting it when I have only my phone to edit it. It would take forever & use my phone juice to do it. So yeah! And thank you, Ashley for prereading this! I love you, sweets! Mwah! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Please review & enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Black Widow**

With a flick of her wrist, she swipes the match against the small book of matches. And then she tosses it into the puddle of ethanol a few feet into the hall. Watching the flame catch and then move throughout the house, she laughs maniacally.

Hearing him scream only encourages her more to laugh.

_Poor guy..._ she thought. _I actually kinda liked him. Too bad I love the money I will get more._

She smirks and then turns her back, walking away from the burning mansion Emmett McCarty, her soon-to-be late husband, if not already late, bought for her after they married. Yes, she loved the home and the trinkets he bestowed upon her, but she was not the type of woman who'd let a man control her or tie her down. She had a mission in life and that was to get rich quick and easily. And if she had to marry wealthy men and murder them, so be it.

Rosalie McCarty, or Hunter, or Biers or Newton or maybe even King was a notorious black widow, marrying rich men and then killing them not too long into the marriage, before playing the mourning widow and then skipping town with a load of cash. She was smart that she wouldn't spend it all before finding her next victim so she wasn't suspicious when making huge purchases all the time. She didn't need anyone following her tracks and catching her.

Her reason for doing so – because they physically or emotionally hurt her. They always do and this is her revenge. All of her husbands fucked with her mentality because they either beat her or cheated on her or looked to be in love with another woman

After disappearing for the day, as if she was never home and pretending to be doing something else and not killing her own husband, Rosalie soon got a call from the police telling her the mansion had pretty much burnt to the ground and that they had found a dead body, presumed to be her husband, Emmett. She put on her act and started to cry on the phone, bawling about her husband and that she couldn't believe what happened.

Soon an autopsy was done on the body and it was confirmed to be Emmett McCarty. He had died of smoke inhalation and then received the numerous burns – that's to put it lightly… he was close to burning to a crisp – post mortem.

An arson detective had to come in and investigate the scene. Rosalie knew that would happen, which was why she was confident he wouldn't suspect her in the least because she knew Emmett was a drinker and a smoker, and she used alcohol as the accelerant and matches Emmett sometimes used to light up his cigarettes. And she didn't spread it everywhere to let flames catch – that's just her asking to be arrested and charged with arson and murder. She just casually spilt some in places and left books and newspapers out in the open so the flames could catch.

After a few weeks of an investigation, the arson detective confirmed that he could not find any standing evidence of arson and that it was most likely an accidental fire set by Emmett, that he was drunk, spilt some alcohol, passed out with a lit cigarette in hand and the house just caught.

He was cremated and 'laid' to rest in his family crypt. Rosalie indeed played the part of the mourning wife, wearing black and crying openly in public. Emmett was a good man… a drunk and a heavy smoker, an asshole for fucking another woman named Claire, as well as being hot-tempered, but he was overall a good man. His company was very generous with charities and the employees loved him. He didn't necessarily deserve to die, but had to because of what he did to Rosalie.

The pre-nup was strong, that she certainly would not get a dime out of Emmett if they divorced, unless they had kids, which she's physically incapable of thanks to her first husband Royce King, which began all of this. But if in the case of his death, she'd get everything.

And she did.

A few weeks after murdering Emmett, Rosalie left town, saying she couldn't be in this town any longer… too many memories, supposedly. But it's all a lie. She's moving on and ready to find her next victim. She'll find someone who'd fall in love with her, marry her and then do something to her because she knows all men are the same. And then she'll get even.

**~BLACK WIDOW~**

Five months later, she found herself as Rosalie Hale in Seattle, Washington. It was where she met victim number six: Edward Cullen.

Edward Cullen was a very wealthy man. Young, too. Very young. He was only twenty-seven and CEO of Cullen Enterprises, earning the spot after his father took an early retirement. Edward was seemingly unhappy with his life. Everyday it was a routine that was like a broken record. He had no time to just be free. And forget the dating scene.

He once loved a girl, Isabella Swan, and she loved him back. High school sweethearts. But then college came around, and they had different goals. Bella wanted to go to UW, get a teaching degree and then move back to Forks, their hometown, them settling down. But Edward was to take over his family's company. He couldn't just go to college and then start playing house as soon as he graduated. He had a plan to follow in his father's footsteps, and if it meant marrying later a bit later in life like Carlisle Cullen did, or never at all, then so be it.

They parted on good terms. Bella understood where Edward was coming from. Yes, she was angry at first that he'd willingly give up four years of love and happiness, as well as almost ten years of just knowing eachother, to just focus on his career path, but she understood that he didn't want to do that and especially not in Forks. He was meant for the city.

Edward went to Northwestern in Chicago while Bella went to the University of Washington. He got his business degree while she got hers in Education. He moved back to Washington, but to Seattle, while she returned to Forks. He got a spot in his father's company while she landed a job in Forks' elementary school teaching fifth grade. Edward moved up in the company before being offered his father's job as CEO at twenty-five and Bella still was the fifth grade teacher, but had also got her Master's in English online at the same time.

Both were successful in their own way, but neither was truly happy because they didn't have eachother.

But that night, Edward's life changed. If he hadn't gone to a classy bar to have drinks with a client, if only the client cancelled for another night, he wouldn't have met the woman who'd flip his world upside down, and not in a good way. At the time he didn't know he was in for the ride of his life.

If only…

But fate has a way of interfering with plans and flipping it around. That night Edward met Rosalie Hale, who was on a mission to find another wealthy man to marry and kill.

**~BLACK WIDOW~**

Rosalie arrived to the classy bar in downtown Seattle at 7 PM, all dolled up in a tight red number that accentuated the curves she had and the fake breasts husband number three, Riley Biers, did for her prior to their marriage – what started their doomed relationship – that were practically spilling out of the deep V of the bodice.

She had diamond drop earrings and a diamond tennis bracelet and a diamond encrusted necklace that hung low between her breasts. All she needed was to find the man who'd slip a huge diamond ring onto her finger.

Her newly dyed blonde hair was curled perfectly and hung past one shoulder and her makeup was exquisite. Long blood red nails adorned her fingertips as she jutted one hip out, hand on said hip, as she waited for the bartender to serve her the martini she ordered. She flirted with him, but he wasn't who she wanted. He had no future with her. This was her having a little fun.

As the bartender placed the drink in front of her, she sensually smiled, blew a little kiss at him and turned away to eye the men in the bar. No one seemed to catch her eye at first, until she glanced back at the entrance and saw a tall man with bronze hair and a designer suit walk in. Her sapphire blue eyes followed his movements as he found someone he was looking for. They shook hands and sat at the table the other man was at.

Ding ding ding! We have a winner!

A waitress offered to get them drinks. Rosalie scowled when the slut brushed her hand against the man she was gonna obtain as her sixth husband. She could tell he spoke money and had money, especially if he was buying drinks at an upscale bar and wore a designer suit. She just watched as the men spoke and papers were pulled out of the delicious man's briefcase.

Hmm… a business man? I like, she thought to herself, her lips pulling up at the corners.

Men continuously came up to hit on her, but she turned them down. They were just pests and in her way. The bartender… well, she talked to him as he made her drinks and she even promised him some fun later on after he got off work. A night of the sex won't be a problem. She's been without for some time and needed a little release. And surely this man won't forget a night with her and he'll never get another night like it either.

Eventually the little meeting between her target and the client he was speaking to ended. The other man left while he stuck around thankfully. She needed to move in and get his attention.

Edward was glad his meeting went well and finalized the deal he had set. Now he needed to celebrate some. He wished he could take someone home, but seriously? In a place like this? You won't find someone that willing. The women here were either taken my sugar daddies or had sticks up their asses. Obviously they wouldn't be good company.

No… he'll just treat himself to having a few drinks before heading home to his empty penthouse apartment, an apartment he hates. Soon he'll contact a realtor and be on the search for a quaint home for just himself close to the city. He didn't much care for living in the city. Working is one thing, but living there? Once you grow up in a small town and then move to the city, you almost wish to have what you once had at the same time needing to have a new experience.

He got up and headed over to the bar, telling the waitress he'll be sitting there and to keep his tab open. She nodded, disappointed she wouldn't be serving him any longer.

Edward sat on the uncomfortable stool and ordered his usual drink of choice, a Jack and Coke. He just happened to look up and to his left to see a beautiful blonde looking his way. His eyes widened at the sight before him. She really was gorgeous. Not who he'd normally go for, but no man would lie and say they wouldn't be attracted to her. Eventually she came strutting in his direction before easily slipping onto the stool next to his, placing her half full martini glass down.

"Hello," she purred.

"Hi," he replied.

"What's your name, handsome?"

"Edward. Edward Cullen."

Rosalie knew he was rich, but had to research him some more to know how much he was worth and what he did.

"I'm Rosalie Hale."

For the next hour or so, they chatted, getting to know eachother some as Edward bought them both drinks. The bartender who was serving Rosalie looked jealous, but she winked at him, so he still had hope they were still on for tonight.

Finally Rose got the question she longed to be asked.

"Rosalie, would you like to have dinner?" Edward asked.

"I'd love to, Edward."

They bid eachother a good night, Edward leaving first, though offering to walk Rose out. But she answered that she'd be fine. She was of course stuck waiting here for junior to finish his job tending to people. She kept telling herself it was just sex. One time only sex. Fuck, I better get a couple orgasms out of him.

Surprisingly her night wasn't as bad with Eric, the bartender. He got his while she got hers, many times if she had any say in it. As she rode him, his mouth to her breasts while she screamed out in ecstasy, Rosalie only thought that this was just something she had to do in order to get Edward Cullen.

**~BLACK WIDOW~**

Time passed and soon Edward believed Rosalie was the woman he was going to marry.

He grew to love her and he was completely captivated by her. Of course his heart tugged a little at the thought of Bella, but she was just a memory and something he should forget.

Rosalie knew she had Edward in the palm of her hand. She didn't love him really, but she did feel an attraction to him. Their nights rolling in his bed, pushing and pulling toward the brink of falling apart together only made her want him more and at the same time want the day to come he'd destroy everything they had when he looks up and finds some tramp to fuck. And then he'd pay. They always did and Edward was no exception.

And she'll also get all his money and ownership of his company, which she'll tear down piece by piece and sell it for more. She could care less about that it was his grandfather's legacy, that it was passed on to Edward's father and now passed to him. Yeah, the Cullens were wonderful people when she met them a few weeks before, but she could really care less how sweet they were to her and loved that their son finally found someone after his last girlfriend, which happened when he was in high school.

Edward eventually proposed, only four months into knowing Rosalie. And she accepted. And six months later, not even one year of knowing eachother, they were married and in a grand wedding.

The couple seemed blissfully happy, moving into a real home and not living in the apartments they had. Edward knew it was impossible for Rosalie to have kids, but all the more to adopt. He wanted kids with her and for that they had to have a house.

Rose was not happy with this. She didn't want a quaint house. What CEO lived in a house like the one they just bought? No! They lived in lavish mansions or upscale penthouses, like he originally had. What the fuck made Edward want to buy this home for them?

Oh… that's right. Children. Children she'll never bore because of Royce King, who beat Rose until she ended up killing him in self defense. And then she found out the damage he'd done to her body was too much and that she'd never be able to have children. Besides physically hurting her, Royce King had ruined her chances at ever being happy 'cause all she wanted was children and now she couldn't have any. And Edward knew she couldn't. All of her previous husbands understood, too, and were satisfied with that. But Edward was pushing for them to try options.

But then again, he doesn't know what's coming for him eventually. Even if he turns out to be a good man who'd honor and cherish her, he will die and she will get everything.

Four months into their marriage, Edward was really trying to convince Rosalie to consider the option of adopting. Yes, she'll have a child. Biologically hers, no, but hers all the more. But she wasn't looking for something that'll tie her to Edward forever, but nothing lasts forever. And so won't this marriage. So won't Edward's life.

Especially now she has the reason to really kill him.

He just fucked with her mentality, something that urges her to act on a killing instinct.

When they went to visit an orphanage in the city one weekend, to see children they'd consider adopting, fate came around again and brought Edward somewhere. And it was to that orphanage.

**~BLACK WIDOW~**

After seeing the children they had, Rosalie was unhappy, saying she'd rather adopt a smaller child or an infant, preferably newborn so they can truly raise it. Edward was a little disappointed in his wife when he heard her say if she were to adopt, she only wanted a newborn. She didn't know he was adopted when he was eight years old. He now knows how tough it was for his adoptive parents, Esme and Carlisle Cullen, to go through what they did, being unable to conceive their own flesh and blood, but he's always known how hard it was to almost turn him down in order to choose an infant or toddler. No one wants the older ones, especially ones who were trouble.

But he was one of the lucky ones who were picked. And he was so happy to be wanted for once. Once a little bastard who was angry at the world for thrusting him into an orphanage because his parents were killed, for them leaving him too soon became a real little boy who immediately loved the couple who took him in and loved him right back.

If he were to adopt, he wouldn't mind a baby because you can experience every thing they go through from the beginning, but he feels for the children who aren't babies and are looking for a home, too. And he'd really like it if his wife truly considered adopting one.

As the two were leaving the orphanage, Edward accidentally crashed into a small woman with long brown hair and deep brown eyes. He'd know her face anywhere.

"Bella?" Edward asked in surprise.

"Edward…" Bella whispered, shocked as well to land her eyes on the man she once loved and hadn't seen in almost ten years.

"Edward?" Rose asked, annoyed that her husband was staring at a woman who was pretty. And obviously knew him.

Edward turned back to his wife and said, "Rose… this is Bella. Bella Swan. We grew up together. And uh… dated."

"This is you ex-girlfriend?"

"Hi," Bella said, thrusting her hand out to Rose. Bella was slightly envious that Edward moved on to such a beautiful woman.

"Rosalie Cullen. Edward's wife," Rose answered as she shook Bella's hand firmly.

"You're married?"

"Yeah. Four months," Edward said with a smile.

"Oh! Um… congratulations. I'm happy for you." She was and she wasn't. She missed him a lot and she hasn't found any man quite like Edward.

"Thank you, Bella, was it?" Rose said tensely. "Well, we really should be going. We have another appointment to go to."

"Oh… right." Bella nodded quickly and looked down. "Um… maybe we can catch up soon, Edward? When you're not busy?"

"Sure, Bella. I'd like that," he said. He smiled at Bella and their gaze continued until once again Rose interrupted. He whipped out his wallet and gave Bella his business card. "Uh… call me whenever and we'll meet up."

"Sure. Okay… bye Edward. And nice meeting you, Rosalie." Bella walked away, heading down the block to her new apartment. She was happy to be in Seattle since she lost her job as one of the fifth grade teachers in Forks because there were more job opportunities in the city. She had landed another fifth grade spot in one of the schools in the city and was in the midst of writing her first novel. And the cherry on top was bumping into Edward Cullen again, the man she never stopped loving, no matter how many times she tried to move on.

It was a shame she really missed out on ever trying to reconcile their relationship because he moved on and was married. And she saw them leaving an orphanage, so they were obviously thinking about adopting a child. Perhaps Rosalie couldn't conceive, or Edward was sterile? That would suck… he was a gorgeous man and would make gorgeous babies with whoever he's with.

As much as she wishes she could once again be Edward's one and only, she refuses to break up a marriage. She's not that type of woman.

After Edward saw Bella again, she was all he thought about. Once his mind was filled with thoughts of Rose and what pleasurable act she'll throw at him as soon as he walked through the door from work, but were now replaced with what could have been if he was with Bella. They were young when they were together, but looking back on the times they had, especially the sexual ones, he couldn't let it go.

He really needed to see Bella, and he hoped she'd call soon.

**~BLACK WIDOW~**

After seeing Edward bump into Bella Swan, a blast from his past, Rose knew she had to speed up the process of ridding him from her life and causing the slut a lot of pain. She could see that longing look in her husband's eyes. Rose knew he wasn't over his ex, even if he was married to her. And it stung. Painfully. Her husband was no different than the others who screwed her over. And he was about to disappear.

She just didn't know what she'd do to get rid of him.

Rosalie never liked to repeat her ways of killing her husbands. Violent ways she covered up with a suicide, like a gunshot wound to the head for Michael Newton or strangulation by means of bed sheets for James Hunter or pushing Riley Biers out a window. At least those husbands had a motive for suicide because they were kinda fucked up in the head. But Emmett McCarty she let die from smoke inhalation and Royce was killed with a frying pan to the head.

Stabbing was stupid – that'd only convince people he was murdered and not an accident or a suicide. Electrocution was convincing 'cause it could pass for an accident, but Edward would need a motive about being around a high voltage object. Maybe poisoning would be the way to go… no one would suspect it and it could be considered an accident as well.

Yeah, she'll somehow poison him. If not, she'll have the alternative of killing him like she did the others.

She came home from shopping at five thirty, the precise time Edward came home from work.

"Babe," she called out, but no answer. She searched the house, all the spots he hides in when he wants to be alone or was alone. But came up with nothing.

She called his phone and when it went straight to voicemail, she waited half an hour. If he was stuck in some meeting at the time he usually comes home, which is rare, but it has happened a few times, he calls back some time later to let her know if he was coming home soon or not.

And then she realized that he was purposely staying away after calling a few more times a couple hours later. And she knew exactly who he was with.

**~BLACK WIDOW~**

Edward was relieved to know that Bella called him when his assistant gave him his messages after returning from lunch. For a week he was longing for her to call, longing to be near her. He hasn't felt this way since he last saw her. And though Rosalie is his wife, he realized that maybe what they had wasn't love, but just lust, or a want of companionship, to warm eachother's beds.

Of course leaving Rose would be hard. Yeah, he got a pre-nup. So at least his assets were legally safe from her, unless she really fought for it. He doesn't want to fight. If he sees Bella and realizes that the way he felt for her ten years prior never really disappeared, he'll find a way to divorce Rose as easily as possible, but he knows it won't be.

Edward knows Rose has a jealous streak. She once said that it takes a lot for her to trust someone. For some reason it didn't take long for her to trust him. They had dinner and sex on the first date. There are some women who have trust issues that take time before letting a man in intimately.

Even for the amount of time he knew Bella, it took three years in their relationship to finally have sex, three years he patiently waited, though it was hard, and she has no trust issues except that she just wasn't ready at fifteen when they got together.

Now he was wondering about Rosalie… what was she like before meeting her? Why was it so short of a time before he wanted to marry her? He wanted to marry Bella at one point before he knew his career was first thing for him at eighteen, and even then he wouldn't jump into marriage just knowing a woman for four months.

All these questions running through his head was starting to clear things up. He was blinded by lust and Rose's beauty. Yeah, he was attracted to her. Yeah, there may be some feelings, but feelings that weren't like the ones he felt with Bella. The sex… fuck, the sex was amazing, but was that all their relationship was? Sex? Money?

Shit… he thought. The money. That's what she's here for.

No wonder why she was a little miffed at the thought of signing a pre-nup. She'd find some reason to divorce him and she'd get half of what he has. But he was smart to lock up his assets from her before marrying her. He only hoped she wouldn't do anything crazy like kill him so she can walk away with his money and his company.

But better make sure she isn't crazy.

He shook the negative thoughts from his head and focused on the one thing that was making him sane… the one woman who made him truly happy: Bella.

He called her, using the number she left in the message and they met up for coffee after work. When their eyes met when she walked into the shop, smiles broke out on their faces. All they felt was relief that they could finally see eachother again. Edward stood up and thankfully there wasn't any awkwardness when Bella initiated a hug which he returned gratefully. It was almost like old times when they were together. All they felt was a comfort when in eachother's arms.

And when they pulled back and looked into eachother's eyes, Edward had to resist just kissing Bella right there and then.

He bought coffee and two brownies. Bella argued that she should pay her half, but just like when they were a couple, he shot her down because he just wanted to buy her a coffee and something sweet to go with it. She blushed and willingly agreed, though she did offer that if they ever get to do this again, she'll buy. But not likely, 'cause Edward will just end up winning by buying again.

They talked about the last decade, and they kept inching closer and closer to eachother as they spoke. He filled Bella in about him gaining the CEO spot, replacing his father when Carlisle retired. And she told him about her teaching job. He was proud that she got as far as she did, especially in this economy.

Even in a small town, a job for a younger teacher was not gonna last forever, even though they laid her off after six years being there. The school had to cut a few programs that had been there forever and then combine a few classes to make a class a bit bigger. In a small town with a small school, it was too expensive for them to keep four or five classes in a grade with less then fifteen in a class. So they kept the teachers who'd been there longer and were way older than she was, on the brink of retirement, mind you, and got rid of her.

For almost six months Bella had been unemployed and was going all around Washington and even reached out into Oregon trying to find a job and got lucky finding one in Seattle not too long ago and ended up moving there. At the moment she was temporarily a substitute at the school she got hired and was going to get her own class come September, only six months away.

"That's great, Bella," he said, taking her hand and squeezing. "I'm just sorry you're not going to get to have the life you wanted. I remember how you wanted us to live together in Forks."

"Yeah, well… nothing lasts forever, Edward," she sighed. "And besides, I did like the city when I was here for college. When I had those dreams of raising a family in a small town like ours, I was a little girl who hadn't lived or been exposed to what life really is like outside the town lines. And when I returned… yeah, I was glad I got a job and able to rent a small house to live in, but where was my life going? I wasn't living. I loved my job at Forks Elementary, don't get me wrong, but my life just sort of took a holiday I didn't want to be on because the only thing in Forks was my job and my parents."

"So, you do prefer being in Seattle now?"

"I wished I stuck around, to be honest. In the beginning I was excited to be back in Forks permanently, but after my first year back, I wanted to leave. It seemed like time was moving slowly there. Here, in Seattle… life was happening all over the place. There really wasn't a dull moment here. So yeah, I prefer being here."

"You know… if you did stick around, maybe we would have bumped into eachother earlier," Edward laughed.

"Yeah… maybe. But we both know we weren't meant to be, especially since our dreams and expectations clashed."

"Don't say that, Bella." Edward closed his eyes and slightly moved away.

"Say what?"

"That we weren't meant to be."

"Oh…"

"Bella, I have to be honest. I don't think I ever stopped loving you."

"Really?" Bella whimpered, a stray tear falling from her eye, Edward catching it before it could drop down her cheek. Tears shouldn't show on her beautiful face.

"Really."

"I don't think I stopped either, Edward. My love life was almost nonexistent without you. I've had dates and maybe two relationships since we broke up, but no one made me feel the way I felt when I was with you."

"Mine stopped, too."

"But what about Rosalie.?"

Oh… Rosalie, he thought. Of course she'll think of her.

"We've been married four months and known eachother less than a year. I proposed after four months being with her. I was just blinded by lust and beauty. I don't love her like I loved you. No… like I love you."

"But you do love her."

"No… it is lust with her. She just came out of nowhere. And she made me feel since I've been so empty for so long. I barely dated after college, especially once I took my father's place in the company. I was drawn to Rosalie in a way that was different with you. You I love. Her I lust. She's every guy's wet dream come true, and to be honest being with her has been amazing."

Bella cringed at that thought. Of course the woman would make sex amazing. And maybe Edward prefers fucking Rosalie more than he did making love with me.

Edward noticed how Bella pulled back a little and how she frowned when he admitted sex with Rosalie was out of this world. "Bella, I love you and though it's been years since we've been together, no one topped you when making love. With Rose it's fucking. Never once have I really felt love for her when being with her. It was all about pleasure, fierceness and getting off. I've tried making love to her, but she's too impatient. She can't even appreciate me trying to be gentle with her. She likes it hard and fast, and why am I really telling you this?"

"I don't know, Edward. You say you love me, but you keep going off into this world of insane pleasure with your wife and all I'm good for is slow sex."

"Bella, we've fucked. You know that. At seventeen, we were really exploring and most teens only know missionary and oral sex. But we were just so… compatible. We weren't afraid to try something new and each time had been out of this world. So incredible! But I've always considered it making love with you because it was love when with you, despite it being either fast and hard or slow and gentle.

"With Rose… it's just fucking and to go over the edge just to go over the edge. And now that I've found you again, I really believe that I married her because she was gorgeous and closed the hole in my heart, and yet it never was fully filled because I ached for you. Now that I've found you and I've told you I love you and that you love me and am now telling you I've regretted our break up since I left for Chicago, I don't want to lose you. I'd give Rose and everything I have just to be with you forever. And I'm not lying to you just so I could trick you into sex and then I really do return to Rose."

"But you are returning to her, Edward. You be with me and you still go back to her," Bella said rationally. That's how it always goes! Men say they love a woman not their wife and say they're gonna leave their wife, but never do. How was Edward any different?

"Because what you and I have is true, Bella. If you want to be with me, tell me now and I'll go see a lawyer about divorcing Rose tomorrow," Edward said seriously.

"Seriously?"

"I won't promise you that Rose wouldn't fight because she has a bitchy streak. We have a pre-nup, so it'll be hard for her to get my money. But a divorce isn't an overnight thing… it takes time, years maybe. So if in the event it does take time, do you love me enough to stick with me through it all? That you won't give up on us having a future because it was taking too long?"

Bella didn't even have to think about it. She just leaned in and kissed Edward for the first time in almost ten years. "I love you, Edward. I want to be with you. You say you're sure about us and you want to leave Rose, make it happen. And I promise I'll be by your side throughout it all."

Edward smiled and kissed Bella in a way he's wanted to forever.

**~BLACK WIDOW~**

As the two lovebirds enjoyed the time they were together, Edward didn't know that his phone had been buzzing with calls from Rosalie. And now that it's been three hours since he normally heads home, Rose knows something is going on and she's pissed.

She knows he has no idea who she is or what she was like in her past. But she knows he's screwing around… most likely with his ex-girlfriend, Bella. The slut.

She has to move forward with her plan of killing him before he gets any idea of dropping her. Because if he plans on divorcing her and it goes into affect, she loses all chance of getting anything and risks going to prison because she'll have a motive of killing him if they were in the process of a divorce. Unless…

Rose then starts thinking of an alternative plan: to frame Bella Swan for the death of Edward Cullen.

But she has to have real dirt of Edward screwing around with the girl. Rose can't go into motion with this idea unless Edward has been with Bella and that Edward is planning on divorcing her.

As she sat in the living room with her third glass of wine and pondered her plan, Edward finally came home. And he looked happy. Until his eyes landed on Rose.

"Hello hubby," Rose said harshly.

"Rosalie. How was your day?" he asked, kissing her cheek, pretending he didn't hear how she greeted him. He had a feeling Rose may know something.

"Don't start with that bullshit! Where have you been?! I've been waiting for you to come home for hours. I've called you!"

"I didn't hear my phone ring because it was on silent, Rose. I was with a client."

"Client, my ass," she seethed. "You were with her!"

"Her? Who's her? I don't know anyone by the name of 'her'," he played off, too pissed to deal with Rose now that she killed it good mood when with Bella.

"You know who I'm talking about, Edward. Bella."

"What about her, Rose?"

"You're fucking her!"

"Nope. I haven't been with her since before we broke up almost ten years ago. I haven't cheated on you."

"Yet."

"Why are you so crazy now?! I know you have a jealous streak, but if you want to be with someone, 'cause you know you can have anyone and they'll desire you right back, what's keeping you from being with someone else?!"

"Because I love you!" she screamed.

"No, you don't. And I don't love you. I don't think I ever did, even when I told you the words, just like I have a feeling you never meant them when you said them to me."

"You don't know that."

"Really?" Edward said, raising his eyebrows in fake surprise. "Then how come I've finally come to my senses and picked up on all the things we've been through since we met? Hmm? How come you don't seem happy to really be with me? How come you're not satisfied with things I've provided for you? Why is it that my money is disappearing when you've got your own, though you haven't worked a day in our marriage and time before that?!"

"Shut up," she said.

"And how 'bout giving me something about your past. I remember how you never told me where you came from prior to Seattle, you've pushed away my questions about your family, your friends… all you've told me was that you're from Rochester, New York and that you never graduated college to eventually become a doctor. And I also know you've gotten plastic surgery, but how can you afford them when you don't have a degree from college, nor a job, to get them?"

"Shut up."

"I must have been so blind by your beauty and the lust that came with you to ignore those details. I just fell under your spell so you can pull me into your web under the disguise that we had something. But now I know what you really are."

A black widow.

"You're just unhappy. And you'll always be unhappy. You'll never be satisfied with whatever someone give you or whoever is in your life."

"Shut the fuck up! Just shut up!" she screamed, throwing her wine glass at him. It buzzed past Edward's face, never once touching him, and then shattering behind him.

Edward stepped further from Rose. "You really are crazy. You're definitely hiding something. I want to know, but it's locked up and I guess I'll never know. But you know what I know? I know that what we have is over. We're done, Rosalie. I want a divorce. And I want it done as quickly as possible."

He walked away from his red-in-the-face wife. He knew she'd freak with him calling her out on what she was, though he doesn't know the full story. Not yet at least. All he knows is that the next morning he was calling his lawyer. He was also moving out, too. He did not want to be in any vicinity of that woman. He'd get a restraining order, but she hasn't done anything insane yet that risked his life. Maybe if she goes after him and especially goes after Bella, he'll get one for the both of them.

He was starting over now, and will officially start over with Bella as soon as Rose was gone from his life.

**~BLACK WIDOW~**

Rosalie couldn't believe this was happening.

This has never happened to her. Never has the man walked out on her. They've treated her poorly by either hurting her physically or mentally and/or cheated on her, but never have they actually left her. Because they still needed her as their crutch for some reason.

But now Edward was finding his own and he knew he didn't need Rosalie. Her plan of getting rid of him like it was nothing was falling into shambles. Everything was going wrong and she blames it all on Bella Swan.

She just had to come back into his life and screw everything Rose had planned.

Now she knew she had to get rid of Edward and place the blame on Bella.

Since her and Edward's marriage was going to be over and all her time being with him was for nothing, she had to have this go out with a bang. She'll somehow corner Bella and tell her that Edward doesn't love her and has come back home to work out their troubles. Their little affair was just a flook and it didn't mean anything, no matter what he said.

Hopefully she can totally convince Bella all of this and just have her do the job of killing Edward herself, that way she doesn't have to get dirty and she still gets everything while sending Bella to prison.

Rose knows she's crazy, but she doesn't care as long as she gets away with everything and gets everything.

With that she goes to bed and then in the morning calls a lawyer because she needs a lawyer as well. She was going to make this divorce very difficult for Edward that spans a lot of time and uses a lot of money, so that Edward gives up and comes back and she'll kill him as planned or it backfires in her favor that he gives her what she wants, but she'll still kill him anyway somehow.

**~BLACK WIDOW~**

It's been two months since Edward left Rosalie, but he still sees her constantly and hears from her as well. He was ready for Rose fighting this divorce 'cause he knew what she was like. He's almost ready to throw in the towel and just give in to her, give her what she wants just so he could be happy with Bella.

Edward's been actually living with Bella. She wasn't expecting him to come knocking on her apartment door less than an hour after they said goodnight at the coffee shop those months ago, but she was happy to see him because he really did mean it when he said he'd leave his wife for her.

Bella never wanted to be the one to break up a marriage, but she could see how unhappy he was before they got together and how he was now, though the stress was showing on him.

They hadn't officially consummated their relationship yet. Bella wasn't ready for that between them since it's been so long for them and that she didn't want to rush anything, especially since he just left Rosalie. But that doesn't mean they've done other things…

And besides… Edward's been so exhausted that he doesn't have the energy to make love to Bella. But he still shows her how much he loves her by making dinner or being thoughtful with flowers and massages or giving her pleasure with his fingers when they lay together on the couch.

But it still shows how tired and just over this divorce case with his own wife.

Like tonight he comes home from the meeting with his lawyer and Rose and her lawyer. He trusts his representation, Jasper Whitlock, and believes he'll win in the end and be free of Rosalie, but it's so exhausting. All she does is bitch and moan about how she's been treated by him, that she's the victim. She's claimed he abuses her and he's actually stood up, his chair flying back, and screamed back at her that it was a total lie and that she's trying to play the victim here. He's been nothing but generous to her during their brief marriage and the whole time they've been together.

All he wanted was this to be civil, but he knew he wouldn't get that with Rosalie.

She called him out on cheating on her, and he admitted he was seeing someone, but he didn't actually 'cheat' on her to realize he wanted out. He just knew that the woman he was seeing, him keeping Bella anonymous at the moment for her own protection, was who he wanted and that marrying Rose was a mistake. He should have waited a bit longer to find Bella or never should have broken up with her in the first place, something he did admit to everyone.

When Edward came home tonight, he was practically slumping through the doorway, yanking at his tie to unloosen the knot. Bella was at the stove stirring pasta when he came in. She frowned at the sight of him, how the dark circles under his eyes were prominent from lack of sleep because he was over thinking everything involving his divorce. And he's been getting headaches almost every night, too. Bella was ready with a glass of water and two Advils for him, which he took gratefully before kissing her softly on the lips hello.

"Hungry?" she asked and he nodded. He was starving. "Why don't you change into sweats and get comfortable? We can eat in the living room tonight and watch a movie if you want?"

"That sounds like a great idea, baby. I miss being able to just relax with you."

"I know. And it's okay. Remember what I said a few months ago. I'm with you throughout all of this. Nothing and no one is gonna make me walk away from you because of this."

"I'm just sorry I'm dragging you into this," Edward said, pulling her into a tight hug. He wanted to hold onto her and never let go. He wishes all of this would just disappear so he could just be with Bella.

"We'll get through this, sweetheart. We found eachother again and we're not gonna part over your not-civil divorce. I love you."

"I love you, too, baby." He kissed her lovingly, pouring all her could into one kiss with Bella. She pulled away so she could serve them dinner, them eating in the living room while watching some old reruns. Edward offered to clean, which Bella agreed to reluctantly.

As she watched him wash the dishes by hand, because she didn't have a built in dishwasher, she noticed at at-home he felt with her, as if their almost decade long split never happened and they were already a live-in couple from the beginning. That's how used to this she was. They settled in quickly to this new arrangement and she believed it was meant to be, that they were meant to be.

She wasn't going to give him up without a fight. Rosalie could bitch all she wanted, but she wasn't going to get Edward back or any of his money. And she wasn't going to let Rosalie get to her should she ever contact her in any way because she knows it'll all be a lie. She had to stand strong to fight for her man.

And all these thoughts of fighting for Edward was making Bella… hot. She's been wanting to make love to Edward, but then she thought it was too soon and with the divorce happening, Edward looked too stress. She didn't want to pounce on him when he wasn't feeling it. But tonight, they were both finally able to relax together. So maybe they could finally take that step.

Bella excused herself, saying she was just going to put her pajamas on. But instead she pulled out a black lace nightie that emphasized her curves nicely, especially her breasts. She yanked her hair out of the ponytail it was in and scrunched her hair so it fell in messy waves. She was thinking of putting on a little makeup, just to feel a bit sexier, but she knew Edward loved her au naturale. He had said when they were together in high school and she would dress up a little in lingerie that she looked her sexiest when without any makeup and just sexed up hair. So she kept up the motion.

She left the bedroom, trying to keep her cool and not give herself away that she wanted to seduce Edward, and headed back into the living room. Edward was just finishing the dishes. Bella took this opportunity to ogle her boyfriend's backside, his sweats low on his hips and exposing a bit of his boxer briefs. She walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, pressing a kiss to his back.

"Ready for bed, baby?" he asked, holding her hands to his stomach before turning around. His eyes widened at the sight of Bella and he could feel the tell-tale feeling of his cock rising. Fuck… she's so sexy, he thought.

"Yes… but not to go to sleep," Bella said, stepping on her tip toes and pressing a kiss to Edward's lips, which he greedily accepted, pulling her closer.

He grunted as their tongues tangled and she moaned as his grip on her waist tightened. He knew what Bella was trying to do and he was falling for it. He didn't want to wait any longer than she did. Edward pulled back from her lips, flicking his tongue against them, before pulling on her hand and bringing them toward the bedroom.

There they attacked eachother, yanking and ripping clothes to get rid of them, gripping tightly to eachother as they adjusted to the blissful sensation of them finally being connected after being separated for so long. As Edward thrust deeply into Bella, she would scream out in ecstasy, clawing her fingernails down his back.

"Oh fuck," he groaned. "Bella, you feel so good." He kissed her roughly, all teeth and tongue. "I've missed this."

"Ungh! Me, too, Edward. So, so much. Ohh!"

The sensations were just too much for Bella. She couldn't hold on for much longer. She knew being with Edward would be good and would spark so much between them. Before she knew it, Bella was on the verge of coming hard around Edward and he felt it, too.

"Come on, baby! Come around me. You're so fucking beautiful! And so beautiful when you come."

Bella's breaths were coming out in sharp pants and Edward's cock pushed in and out of her fast, hitting the spot that would always bring her over the edge. And then finally she screamed out and it caused Edward to lose slight momentum as her pussy clenched hard around him and that only spurred on his need to come.

"Oh fuck, baby! I'm gonna come!" he panted. And then three thrusts later, he felt that intense feeling of him coming inside Bella, continuing to push into her until he was sated and couldn't any longer. And then he collapsed on her.

"Shit," he cursed. "I've missed that, Bella."

Bella giggled. "Me, too, Edward. Only you make me feel that good."

"I love you, Bella. So much. And as soon as this thing is done with Rosalie, no doubt about it I'm gonna ask you to marry me. It was a mistake letting you go like that. I should have had more faith in us despite me wanting to be somewhere else."

"Shh…" she hushed in, pressing a finger to his lips. "Don't be so harsh on yourself. I was the exact same. And I felt the same. But we can't change the past. We can only focus on the future, and I know that my future is with you. I love you, too."

With that they both fell into a restful sleep in eachother's arms.

**~BLACK WIDOW~**

Another month passed and the divorce was no closer to being settled than it was the previous months. Both Edward and Bella were stressed out, but they knew they had to hold onto eachother despite the fucking terror Rosalie was being. She was fighting everything, and though Edward knew she had no case in getting a dime from him based on their marriage, he was so close to just giving in to her so they could end this once and for all so he could be happy with Bella.

But Rosalie would never be happy with him being happy.

She wanted him off the map. Gone. And she knew she had to convince Bella Swan that Edward was no better with her and that he was stopping the divorce from continuing and returning to her. She only hoped Bella would fall for it and be so angry she'll act on retribution and get rid of Edward for Rose.

But what Rose didn't know was that Bella was on to her.

One afternoon while Bella was at the school as a substitute for a third grade class because their teacher was recovering from a broken leg accident and on her lunch hour in the teacher's lounge, one of the older teacher's was watching the News at Noon on the television. Bella was tuning it out, focusing on reading her typing more of her novel. She was so happy with the direction it was going and that Edward was supporting her fully. He'd even read some of it and was really proud of her. It wasn't a typical romance, and nothing like a Harlequin book. It had more of a historical fantasy behind it with a romantic relationship behind it. And she even included some of her own life into it, using reference to hers and Edward's relationship – of them being separated and being reunited, just without the evil bitch of a wife in it. She didn't want her story to turn into an angry rant about how the male lead character was unhappy and such.

As Bella wrote, getting lost in the world of her novel, she heard the older woman tsk-ing. "Such a shame."

"What?" Bella wondered.

"Well, in Chicago they just reopened this case, as well as three others, that seemed to be connected. Some detective got so interested and researched anything that could be somewhat related and she figured it out, and figured out this last case was not accidental. Something about a possible Black Widow like case."

"Black widow? Like a scornful woman killing husbands for money?"

"Seems like it."

"So, like, there's one woman connected to all of these cases?"

"Yeah. Thought she could get away with it, too. Their trying to follow a trail or something. They lost her after she skipped town in Chicago, but it seems her trail has been moving westward. All the other cases started on the east coast and moved to the middle and there's a great possibility that she's either in the Midwest or definitely the west coast. All I know is that if she's found her prey, the poor sucker that's with her is in for a real surprise."

The story has been going on, Bella seeing clips of footage of the last case, an Emmett McCarty most likely murdered in his own home by the house, or mansion, Bella should call it, being set aflame. An arson detective had concluded it as accidental, but with the detective carrying on about how this is a murder and connected to three others, especially since pictures were shown that it was the same woman, just with different looks, and with the same first name apparently.

The name had not been said yet, at least during the time Bella has been completely listening, but she could now see pictures of the men who were murdered with their wives, about how they were the same woman in each picture. And as Bella looked at the screen and was seeing this woman, she then realized who she was seeing.

She let out a frightful gasp and tears stung her eyes. Finally the name was spoken.

The aliases were different, except for the first name: Rosalie Newton, Rosalie Hunter, Rosalie Biers, and Rosalie McCarty.

Rosalie.

It was Rosalie!

"I've gotta call Edward!" Bella exclaimed.

"Tell him I said hello, Bella."

"Will do." No she wouldn't. Her focus was mainly on warning her boyfriend that his own wife was a murderous lunatic and that now he was going to be the next victim. He has all the traits they were talking about, how Rosalie lured them into her web before she married them and killed them.

Of course the reason behind it all was spoken on the news, too, how she wouldn't kill them immediately after the wedding; that would only draw attention to her being the main suspect. She would live life married to them until they were caught being unfaithful to her or possibly abuse, especially since it was then found that Rosalie was once married to a man named Royce King, who abused her and cheated on her all the time, until one time he kicked her so hard she lost their baby and denied her the chance of ever conceiving again.

That was why Bella stumbled upon Edward and Rose leaving an orphanage, because Edward wanted children and knew Rose couldn't conceive naturally. Maybe Rose never would have wanted to go through with an adoption because it would only tie her down to the current husband and she'd never be able to act on killing them if she had a child to drag along with her. That would only fuck up the child if it knew its adoptive mommy dearest was a cold blooded killer.

But now knowing that the love of her life was a target, especially since Edward was trying to divorce Rosalie, made her upset and protective. She had to make sure she warned Edward and guarded him.

Bella whipped out her cellphone and dialed Edward, praying he picked up. But then she remembered he was in a meeting and wouldn't pick up his phone because it'd be off. She really wanted to call the office, to tell the receptionist that it was an emergency that Edward speak to her, as Edward told Bella to ever do if it was an emergency and she couldn't reach him by cell. But she remembered that this meeting was really important to Edward, important he landed it because it'd bring revenue to his company and make it all the better.

She couldn't risk fucking it up, but his life was more important than the company. So she called the office.

"Cullen Enterprises. This is Chelsea speaking. How may I help you?" the kind receptionist asked.

"Yes. Hi. This is Bella Swan. May I speak to Edward Cullen, please?"

"I'm sorry. He's in a very important meeting. May I take a message?"

"No. This is a real emergency. I'm his girlfriend and it's really important I speak to him now."

"Um… okay. Bella was it?"

"Yes."

"Please hold."

Bella heard horrible elevator music play through the phone for a good few minutes before Edward's voice sounded through. "Bella?"

"Edward! Oh my God! I just heard some awful news."

"What is it, baby?"

"Are you in your office?"

"Yeah. When Chelsea said it was an emergency that you speak to me, I ran out of the conference room."

"First, I have to apologize for fucking up your meeting."

"Baby, it's fine. You're more important. Please tell me what's wrong; you're scaring me."

"Edward… Edward, Rosalie is not who you think she is," she said, starting to cry.

"What do you mean?" he asked worriedly.

"Rosalie… she's a murderer. It's all over the news."

"What?"

"She's… some kind of Black Widow. She marries wealthy men and then kills them when they screw her over. All her past husbands were all murdered because they cheated on her or abused her. She's really fucked up in the head because of all the instability she went through with her first husband. And now she thinks that all men are like him and each husband she's married prove to be just like him. I mean, I believe she plans it in a way, or something, but oh my God, Edward! When I realized it was her, I had to warn you."

Bella really started to sob and it broke Edward's heart. And what made it worse was that Bella was crying because she was scared for his life. Scared Rosalie would murder him in a jealous rage and then cover it up somehow. And then she'd walk away with everything.

No wonder why she was so adamant about getting something out of him with this divorce. If Bella was truthfully saying what Rosalie was and is, she can't touch him without screwing herself over in the process. She was always smart like that. She would wait for the opportune moment to strike to get what she wanted and it worked with her getting him. She played him like a fiddle from the very start, with her playfully seducing him the night they met and being the type of woman every guy likes and falls for before showing her true colors later on.

Rosalie can't kill him now to walk away with millions because she would then be the prime suspect and be caught. So her trying to squeeze money out of Edward would then fulfill her need of being a greedy, selfish bitch. And no way was he letting that happen.

"Bella… she can't touch me. She'd just fuck herself over."

"No, Edward, please! Believe me! You know how she is. She's a manipulator! She'll try something and you'll get hurt, or worse. And with you both not being any further settled on your divorce, if something should happen, she wins!"

"Baby, I believe you. But what could she possibly do?"

"Edward, don't underestimate her. She was able to cover all those other murders for so long. Her last one was a little more than a year ago, but the first planned one, because her first husband's death was ruled as self defense, was over six years ago. And she planned that the murders were either accidental or suicide. Who knows what she could do to you?"

Edward ran a hand over his face. He shouldn't underestimate Rose. She was a smart woman, and with her looks she was able to convince any man to do as she says. The only dumb thing she could have done was keeping Rosalie as her name. If there weren't pictures all over the news, Bella wouldn't have concluded that his own wife was the crazy lunatic the police were trying to catch. But he didn't know what else to do. He couldn't exactly confront her, but maybe he could call the police and inform them about the situation.

"Bella, listen to me. I'm leaving work now. You head home, too. It's almost the end of the day; maybe they can have someone cover for you for the rest of the day. When we get home we're calling the police. We can't do anything. We can't antagonize her. We have to make her believe we don't know anything or fool her into thinking we don't know if she knows she's on the news. But if we call the cops and tell them the story, they'll arrest her and she'll be out of our lives once and for all. And then we can be happy. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Go home. I'll be there shortly. I love you, Bella. No matter what happens, know that I love you."

"I love you, too, Edward. Hurry home."

"I will."

They hung up and Bella wiped the tears falling. She informed the school that she had a family emergency to attend to and that the class she was substituting needed to be covered. When she was given the clear, she gathered her stuff and sped off in her car to her apartment.

**~BLACK WIDOW~**

Rosalie knew she didn't have much time before she was found out – by Edward or just anyone in Seattle.

Fucking hell! she thought. How could I have been found out? Why did that detective have to dig up my past when it should have stayed buried?

She knew that since all of this was out, there was no point in running. In time she would be found and arrested, and then charged with murder and other crimes. But at the same time she wasn't just gonna sit around and wait for it to happen either. If she was to go down, she was taking both Edward and Bella with her. She was gonna get rid of them both because she knew that one of them had to know the full truth by now and would not hesitate to contact the authorities to take her away. It would take awhile for others to put two and two together.

And then she was gonna take her own life because it wasn't worth living in hell on earth in prison and then maybe dying for her crimes. She'd rather die by her own hands than in the hands of the law.

She was gonna make this quick and easy. Simple gun shot wounds to their heads and then one to her own.

If Bella and Edward already knew about her, they'll most likely head home where they think it's safe. But it wasn't because Rose was gonna be there… waiting.

She found out where Bella Swan lived. She already knew that her husband was living there and it was so easy to get those records. She drove over to the apartment building and was able to get into the building easily by chance of luck that someone was leaving at the same time. She hid herself easily under the hood she had over her head, concealing her identity should this person recognize her from the news.

And when she was inside, she made her way to apartment 3D, picking the lock and getting in. She wasn't going to trash the place. That was just so juvenile. She was simply gonna wait until one of them came home. And then she was gonna act on her revenge.

Less than an hour Rosalie had to wait. She heard the lock unlocking from the outside and then open. Bella rushed in without glancing in for the possibility that someone was waiting for her, and not Edward either. She locked up and when she was gonna turn, she heard a gun cocking.

Turning slowly, Bella then faced her worst nightmare – Rosalie.

"Hello Bella," Rose said.

"Rosalie," Bella answered.

"What a lovely place you have. Too bad you won't be seeing much of it after I'm through with you. In fact, you won't be seeing it at all."

"You're gonna kill me?"

"Why of course! Why wouldn't I? You ruined everything, you little bitch. You just had to come back into his life. Everything would have gone as planned if you hadn't turned up. I would have just killed him and moved on. But no… you just had to convince him to fall right back in love with you and throw everything off track, didn't you?"

"Rosalie… please. Don't do this."

"Oh, but I have to. Now that everything is falling apart, I might as well make the most of it. Soon I'll be found and arrested, and maybe sentenced to death for my crimes. But I'll be stupid as fuck to let you and Edward live your happy lives when I was robbed of my own and will forever be unhappy."

"You didn't deserve the treatment you received with your first husband. But that doesn't mean you had to do the same to others," Bella said calmly. She stayed still, too, as Rosalie was moving closer and closer before Rosalie had the gun put against her head. A single tear fell when she felt the cool metal against her temple.

"I had to. I couldn't trust anyone after what Royce did to me. But that doesn't mean I had to live poor and miserable either. I found happiness in making others suffer and getting everything and more out of their suffering."

"Money doesn't make people happy, Rosalie. You should know that because each time you got money, someone else screwed you over."

"Shut up, you fucking bitch! You don't know me!" Rosalie screamed, saliva spitting out of her own mouth. She, too, had a few tears spilling down her cheeks. "You didn't know what it was like. They deserved what they got. They should have known that I was the best they ever could have, yet they chose to fuck me over and fuck someone else. Just like your little Edward. Tell me, Bella… was it worth having him again when you're soon going to be ripped away from him?"

"She doesn't have to answer that question, Rose, because she won't be ripped away from me."

Rose looked away from Bella and saw Edward standing in the front door. "Oh yes she will." She then turned the gun on him. "But maybe I should kill you first. After all, you were my main target, Edward. I should make her suffer, make her watch you die right in front of her eyes then killing her before she could let out a scream."

"You won't be getting away with it anyway, Rosalie. The police already know that you're here," Edward said with a smirk. "Maybe even before you could even pull the trigger they'll be banging down the door."

Rosalie's eyes widened at the thought that she was found out completely. From what she heard the authorities searching for her weren't close to Seattle yet, but not too far either. She had a feeling that Bella or Edward were gonna tell on her, but not so quickly.

Of course, what she didn't know was that Edward hadn't contacted anyone. He lied. He only made time to stop by his own home to confront her himself before calling the police and possibly defending himself with the gun he kept hidden in a compartment in the hall closet. He got it for protection years before and was able to find a spot to hide it for emergencies after marrying Rose and buying the house they once shared.

But when he arrived there, Rosalie's car was gone and he had a feeling she was going to find Bella or him first. She wouldn't run without getting her winnings and would rather die than walk away with nothing. So he got his gun and sped his way to Bella's apartment where he knew she'd be. He was hoping he'd get there to protect Bella before Rose could find them, but he was a little too late. She was already cornered.

But he could still protect her. He will pull the trigger on his own wife if she hurt Bella.

Rose stepped away from Bella, gun still pointing at Edward. She may have been a bit frightened at the thought that she didn't have much time before she was caught, but she believed Edward didn't have the balls to do it. And if they were close by, maybe even here, they would have come in already and killed her. Maybe the best thing to do is take somebody out if a danger to society, but surely they'd want to physically catch someone before they die so they could bring justice.

She let out a small laugh. "I don't believe you."

"Really? You'd play devil's advocate with that?" he asked.

"Oh come on! If you called them, they'd be here by now. And what do you know? Nobody but us are here. They would have bust through the door and took me away or killed me by now. It's been a few minutes, Edward. The police can respond to anything quite quickly if need be. And I'm sure this would be a thing you'd want them to hurry to get to."

"Suit yourself, Rosalie. Go ahead… kill me. Pull the trigger and kill me. But know that…" he paused before pulling from behind him his own gun, "… you just may not get the chance 'cause I can kill you first."

Rosalie scrunched up her face in anger. She would get her way no matter what. And even if she ended up getting shot by Edward, she'll find a way to hold on to kill him and Bella.

Without a thought, she moved the gun a bit down and shot Edward in the leg, making him collapse and drop his gun. He wasn't expecting that of his wife. She was always a woman who got what she wanted on the first try. She wouldn't waste her time doing other things to get her way. So he didn't know that she'd shoot him somewhere else to disarm him before killing him.

When Edward was cringing in pain, Rosalie hovered over him, pointing the gun in between his eyes. "Say goodbye to Bella, Edward. You'll never get your happiness."

But just before Rose could pull the trigger to kill her husband, another shot rang out. A shot that came out of Edward's dropped gun. And it wasn't even him who pulled it.

Rose turned around and Edward looked up. They both saw that Bella had the gun pointing right at Rose. Bella looked mighty fierce and angry, her face still as stone, mouth in a tight line and her stance strong. One hand was holding the gun and she wasn't shaking. She wasn't nervous at all or scared that she just shot a gun at someone.

And that just explained why Rose suddenly felt pain and felt cold. She looked down and saw her chest was bleeding, the blood soaking through her pale pink blouse and dripping into a puddle on the floor. She looked back up at Bella before collapsing onto the floor, death overcoming her.

As soon as Bella knew that Rosalie was dead, she dropped the gun in shock and let out a sob, covering her mouth with her hand before running over to Edward who was still struggling to not cry out from the pain in his thigh. At least Rose hadn't meant to shatter any bones – just to distract him and lose the gun.

"Shh…" Bella shushed as tears fell from her eyes. "You'll be alright, baby."

"Rose… you killed her," he panted.

"Yeah. She was gonna take you away from me. From us." Bella patted her hand against her belly, where a baby was growing inside her."

"You're pregnant, baby?"

"Yes!" she cried. "I couldn't let her anger take over and kill the man I love and the man who was going to be a father. I was protecting someone I loved and killing her was my only way to, Edward."

"Oh, baby, I'm so happy. But in so much pain," he tried to laugh, but the pain in his leg was unbearable.

"Oh shit!" Bella shot up from the floor and called 911. She reported that she killed an intruder and that an ambulance was needed immediately. Less than five minutes later, both Edward and Bella heard sirens blaring as they pulled up in front of the apartment. The door was bust through by a few cops, guns raised as they came in, just in case they needed to shoot.

"Over here!" Bella called out.

The officers looked to their right and saw Bella crouching down, soothing Edward by running her fingers through his sweat soaked hair and holding a towel to his leg to stop the bleeding of his leg some.

"The intruder?" one officer asked, his gun down at the moment. The others were still pointing them and looking around for danger.

"Dead," Bella said.

"Anyone else here? Anyone else armed?"

"No. It was just her."

"Her?"

"Yeah," Edward answered. "My wife."

"Your wife, sir? Why would she–?"

"Officer, please. Could the interrogation wait?" Bella said firmly. "He is injured. We need paramedics now to transport him to the hospital with haste." She then pointed in the direction of Rosalie's body behind her, which Bella covered with a blanket for now because she couldn't stand the sight of seeing Rosalie lifeless body laying there with eyes wide open. Bella at least had the decency to cover her up.

In his walkie talkie, the officer called the paramedics up and for the medical examiner to come up, too, to take the body. Soon Edward was strapped to a gurney and in the ambulance with Bella sitting next to him as they made their way to the hospital.

Thankfully his wound wasn't life threatening, but surgery needed to be conducted because the bullet was still in his leg and it needed to be removed now. As Bella waited for Edward to come out of the OR, the police interrogated her, in which she told them everything: the whole story of what was going on between Rosalie and Edward, that Rose was the woman on the news and was being hunted down, how Bella discovered this information and warned Edward, and that Rose found Bella and that Edward came to her rescue, but that Bella in turn rescued Edward by killing Rosalie. She said it was self defense since Rosalie was the first one to point the gun at her and she was protecting herself and her unborn child, and of course protecting the love of her life was suffering an ill fate when he was already defenseless.

The police still needed to talk to Edward, just because they needed the stories to match, and they would need to contact the ones trying to find Rosalie so they could identify her as the woman they were looking for. Bella's case was looking good at the moment, but it was protocol.

Not too long after, Edward was finished with surgery and everything was looking good. He was allowed a few days recovery in the hospital before he was confronted by the cops to get his story, in which he told them everything from his eyes. His story matched Bella's and in the time he was recovering, they had already contacted the ones looking for Rosalie. They confirmed that Rose was the Rosalie they were looking for.

**~BLACK WIDOW~**

Weeks later, Bella and Edward were living blissfully in a brand new home. Edward sold the house he and Rosalie shared and Bella left her apartment because besides being a crime scene, it also held the memory of what went down weeks before. She didn't want to keep living there even after the case was closed. She wanted to start anew with Edward in their own home.

Especially now that Edward was free. Technically he was a widower, as his wife died, but he was free to be with Bella, the love of his life, and the soon-to-be mother of his baby.

She was only eleven weeks pregnant and wasn't showing really, but Edward was so proud to find out that he was gonna be a daddy. A daddy to a child he and Bella made out of love. A child he's longed to have for quite some time now.

Now that everything was clear with them allowed to be together without a marriage in the way, and that Bella was clear of murder charges because it was settled as self defense, Edward was ready to move on and pop the question he's been longing to ask Bella.

While they were unpacking their new home, with brand new things to start their new home off, Edward came up behind Bella, making her jump in surprise. But when she discovered it was Edward, she relaxed into him, letting his arms wrap around her still somewhat flat belly and enjoying the small kisses he was placing on her neck.

"I love you, Edward," she whispered.

"I love you, too, Bella. And I love our growing little one," Edward replied, rubbing circles on Bella's belly.

He turned her around and then led her to the couch in the living room, sitting her down. But instead of sitting down beside her, he knelt down on one knee in front of her. He also pulled out a little velvet ring box. Bella's mouth opened in surprise when she saw Edward doing this. She never expected the day he would propose to her to come. In fact, she never believed she'd ever be able to get a second chance with him, but she was living proof that there are second chances in life.

Edward opened the box and revealed a stunning ring that was perfect for Bella. It wasn't extravagant like the one he gave Rosalie because he knew Bella was not like that. She liked things simple. And this diamond ring was, but it was oh so perfect at the same time.

"Bella… I love you so much. If I was told I was going to be asking you this question to you, I probably would have shaken my head in disbelief because I never thought I'd find you again. But I did. And even though we went through a lot of shit lately, the only thing that got me through it all was you. You were my light at the end of the tunnel.

"This question is long overdue, but better late than never. So Bella, love of my life and mother to the child that is growing inside of you, will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?"

Bella didn't even have to think about it. All she had to do was say, "Yes!"

Though their story was plagued with darkness that threatened to keep them apart, they saw the light and made it through, and they lived happily ever after.


End file.
